


To Love Somebody

by mvernet



Series: The Hits Of The '70's [5]
Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: Declarations Of Love, Episode: s04e22 Sweet Revenge, M/M, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-10
Updated: 2015-06-10
Packaged: 2018-04-03 18:18:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4110475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mvernet/pseuds/mvernet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After his recovery from Gunther's attack, Starsky has been reinstated and his friends throw him a party. But Hutch is no where to be found. </p><p>A Song fic inspired by "To Love Somebody" by The Bee Gees<br/>https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tgQJLOOE_XM</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Love Somebody

You don't know what it's like, baby  
You don't know what it's like  
To love somebody  
To love somebody  
The way I love you

Starsky was saying goodbye to his guests, not guests, loved ones. Hutch had thrown him a _Going Back To The Streets _BBQ. Gunther had been defeated and Starsky was a medical miracle. Rehabilitated and ready to go. Everyone Starsky cared about had come to wish him well. That meant there was a big group of people of every age, sex, color and religion. And one Hutch.__

But Hutch was missing.

Not, "He's been kidnapped!" missing, just, "Why isn't Hutch at Starsky's side?" missing.

The old rundown shack that Starsky and Hutch had bought as an investment had been turned into a bright, comfortable home. Cops, paramedics, brother fire fighters and Merle the Earl's army of workers all pitched in to make the house up to code and ready for Starsky's recovery. Hutch had built a brick patio in the back filled with potted plants from his apartment. Starsky & Hutch had both let their apartments go and settled happily into Starsky's crazy idea turned habitable home.

Starsky waved goodbye to Huggy, the last to leave. He looked around deciding where to begin his Hutch search.The cake in the shape of a smiley face with curly chocolate hair now missing one eye smiled up at him, wishing him good luck.

Starsky sighed. "You don't know what it's like, Smiley. You don't know what it's like to love that man." 

He headed towards the garage.

Love. Starsky loved Hutch. When he woke in the hospital and watched Hutch's weary face slowly light up the room. It was like the first warming rays of sun after a winter's storm. He knew then. Hutch was his reason for living. The reason he escaped from the clutches of death. He wasn't finished living. He wasn't finished loving Hutch. Now he just had to make him see.

.oOOo.

There's a light  
A certain kind of light  
That never shone on me  
I want my life to be lived with you  
Lived with you  
There's a way everybody say  
To do each and every little thing  
But what does it bring  
If I ain't got you, ain't got? Hey babe

"Hey, babe." Starsky found Hutch in the garage sitting in the newly refurbished Torino. At first Starsky thought Hutch was listening to the new sound system complete with cassette tape player that Merle installed. But he was wrong.

Hutch had been crying.

In the darkened garage the last light of the day illuminated Hutch's face. His hair emitted a light of its own that framed his sad blue eyes. Hutch always seemed to glow in a certain kind of light. Starsky slipped into the driver's side of the car. He touched Hutch's arm.

"What's wrong, Hutch?" he said softly.

Hutch leaned back and closed his eyes. He let out a shuddering breath.

"I like it here, Starsk. I...I don't want to leave." Hutch covered his already closed eyes with a hand.

Starsky smiled. 

"Who's makin' ya leave, Blintz?"

Hutch sat up and finally looked at Starsky.

"You know I can't stay, Starsk. Everyone will talk. You're all better now. You don't need your, pal, to take care of you anymore. I should move out, maybe I could get my apartment back, or maybe yours. I...I'd like that. Could my plants stay here?"

You don't know what it's like, baby  
You don't know what it's like  
To love somebody  
To love somebody  
The way I love you

Starsky took a deep breath.

"Hutch. You're not moving out. I want to live with you. We've made a home here and it's worth fighting for. I'm done caring about what people say about us. Who the hell cares! If I ain't got you in my life I ain't got nothin'. I love you. You're home Hutch."

Hutch looked up and Starsky saw that light again. It grew in brightness till the Torino's dark interior glowed with Hutch's smile.

In my brain  
I see your face again  
I know my frame of mind  
You ain't got to be so blind  
And I'm blind, so so sorrily blind  
I'm a man, can't you see  
What I am  
I live and I breathe for you  
But what good does it do  
If I ain't got you, ain't got? Hey babe

"Hey, babe? I gots somethin' I really need to tell you. Guess this is as good a time as any." said Starsky.

Hutch moved slightly away and crossed his arms waiting for the worst. The Torino grew dark again.

"What's wrong, Starsk?" Hutch said quickly.

"Hutch, you know I died..."

Hutch made a small gasp.

"I...I don't think I can hear this. I... Oh, God. Starsk?"

You don't know what it's like, baby  
You don't know what it's like  
To love somebody  
To love somebody  
The way I love you

"Hutch! It's okay...I just want to tell ya..."

Hutch interrupted.

"It's no use, Starsk. I can't hide it. I love you. I'm in love with you. I want to be your partner in life, not just work. You don't know what it's like, Starsk. You..you don't know what it's like. To love somebody, the way I love you."

Starsky stared at his blue eyed, blond, partner. A smile played on his face.

I think I do, babe. I think I do.

You don't know what it's like, baby  
You don't know what it's like  
To love somebody  
To love somebody  
The way I love you


End file.
